Lost Snow
by flutiepatutie106
Summary: When the Guardians need Jack, they also need yet, another Guardian, one with the same strength as Jack. As each mystery is unfolded, Jack discovers his true life and who he really is. While Jack learns that he's a Guardian, Pitch unravels his biggest threat. Who is the new Guardian? Will everyone get along? Will the world be saved? Or will the children's dream suffer forever?
1. Chapter 1 Mini Toy Soldier

Hey no flames please! First fanfic! Now for some hints...

~One and ONLY Oc involved and don't worry, the "pair" won't be "Love-at-first-sight"

~Some mystery/romance/tragic/friendship..whatnot..

~Jack Frost will mostly be narrating the story but some and rare ones to come!

~Sometimes, I'll take some suggestions...sometimes...

~And I'll try to post some chapters as soon as I can.

Thanks and enjoy!

No. I can't be one. Why me? Why now? A guardian...of whom? Children? I'm just unknown, it's like Bunnymound said, no one knows me because they don't believe. I may of took those words easy, but deep down, it killed me. No one would want me around. I'm a forgotten myth. A passed-down story. Nothing... I might've made children have a happy snow day, and schools out for the day, but they just think it's no big deal. No one really appreciates what I do. I'm a loner. A stranger. A shadow...a ghost. "Why me?" I asked as I was staring at the four noticeable guardians.

"Why? Well Jack, we are a bit outnumbered. No one can handle over million children around the world while evil lurks in the corners of their closets. No one is better than anyone. We need you to help us. To help _them._ If their dreams turn into fear, then the whole world will be in ruins, and Pitch will overtake the children. Naughty _or _Nice, Good _or _Bad, we still need to help. And **_your _**a guardian, like us." North paced around while the other three just stared at him. I still didn't get it. Why **_me_**?

"Look Jack," Tooth approached me from behind and put an arm on my shoulder, "we all have tasks. Some bigger than others, we are all the same, and we need you to make the equalness stronger." I looked to the floor in confusion. And that same question kept flying through my head, Why me? I looked up and stared at all of the Guardians. Bunny was just being himself and looking somewhere else while the other three still stared at me.

"Jack." North came up to me and held up some sort of mini toy soldier. Why is he giving this to me? "This is the toy that made us all unite. That made us all strong. You can keep it, but answer me this...Will you help us?" I looked at his big hand that held the special toy. "Please...the children need us. They need _you..._" I took the toy and held it as I started to move it around to see the details. Should I...accept? I had no choice. If I didn't agree, I might as well get thrown into yet another sack and into a portal to my meaningless life.

"Fine." I finally said. "Good! Now we give you tour!" He said as he started walking away. I sighed. Where is my life heading? Why am I heading down this path? Is this destiny? "YAY!" was the scream from Tooth that made me go back to reality. Tooth came flying up to me with her other little sprites and looked at me. What the...? "So, this made sound annoying to you but, we need to find yet another guardian." "Wait, what?" Really...another one?

"Yeah, I know. But it's for the children." I sighed once agaon and nodded. "For the children..." I mumbled under my breath. She giggled and then suddenly stopped when she saw my expression...sadness. "Jack, you'll see. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." And when she said that i looked at her and smiled because I knew she was right. If she's been doing this for over hundreds of years, then it shouldn't be that bad. She flew off to do some other things that don't onvolve me and i just accepted that.

I looked at the mini toy soldier once more as I wonder why this is so familiar to me. I couldn't have seen this before. Why do I have this feeling that I have a connection to it? No matter now. I placed it in make sweatshirt pocket and followed North to what looked like a toy factory. Oh boy...


	2. Chapter 2 Daughter Earth

**~Thanks for the reviews and all that! I'm so happy that you all want me to continue and i will! It's starting to unravel what that toy has to do with jack and why it's so familiar. So here it goes! Chapter 2 starts...NOW! :3 **

North was showing me the toy factory first. I thought it would be something else like the bathroom or the kitchen or even some sort of bedroom. But it has to be a toy factory. Why is that more important than other rooms? It's just where they make toys for nice and good children. Nothing really special...that I know of. "You see globe there yes?" North pointed to a huge globe with small yellow lights flashing at me every second. It was bigger than a Yeti or what I like to call fuzz balls, probably as tall as 3 flights of rooms that were right above us. How huge it was, no more words can describe it.

I finally answered his question with a nod as he continued on. "Those lights, they aren't just any old lights, they're children. Children from all over the world." He continued to speak as he directed us closer to the gigantic globe. "Each one is any kind child, naughty, nice, good, bad, any one. And those lights, they can out like a flash of lightning." I carefully looked at the lights as I examined which countries they were from. Austria, China, France, Africa, Canada, and even Haiti. Oh how I love Haiti.

"We need another guardian. One that can help us watch over these lights. One that is connected with the Earth." Connected with the Earth? Like mounted to the ground and stayed there for thousands of years? Where would they be? And why is he telling me this? I just got here! "Jack," he turned around so he could look at me, "you need to find Daughter Earth." Okay, now I'm _so _confused. _Daughter _Earth? Wasn't it Mother Earth?

"But, I thought it was Mother Earth?" "No Jack, it is daughter because she is the now-grown-up child of Father Time and Mother Nature. She was destined to be joined by all of us to help defeat Pitch. But she is mostly connected to you because of your element...winter..." Great, now I'm going on another Journey? This day just keeps getting better...and better...

"That's why you're going alone mate. She will only listen to 'cus she's more like you. Children don't believe in you." Really? This again? I thought he was done murdering me before... "Bunny! You don't say that to him! That's really rude!-" "No Tooth, the Kangaroo was right." Hehehe...kangaroo. I think that got him going.

"Wait-what did you just call me?" he asked acting like he didn't hear that. I chuckled under my breath as we started getting closer until we were face-to-face. "I'm not a Kangaroo." He responded. "If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" I shot back as we still stared at each other. I was waiting for an answer until- "Jack, come with me, there's something I need to show you." North said walking to the garage...wait... Garage?

**~Heyo! So now you see why there needs yet another guardian. And it's a girl! Tooth won't be alone anymore! But did Bunny really meant what he said about Daughter Earth and Jack for having children not believe in them anymore? Or is he...jealous? Find out in Chapter Trois! Review Please and or Fav!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tree Fort

**OMG YOU GUYS! JUST SAW THE COMMERCIAL FOR R.O.T.G! Fangirllllinnnnngggggg! Plus this chapter is long. I wanted to give you a little more than the other two. Anyway, what will happen to Jack on his journey to find the Daughter of Earth? And will he be able to reach her before Pitch's plan come into action? There's only one way to find out... Enjoy!**

"Welcome to Sleigh's Garage!" North said waving his hands in the air. (**LIKE HE JUST DON'T CARE**) As we all walked in, we were greeted by the smell of motors being put on high and the sound of Fuzzballs moving material around like Chewbacca from Star Wars. (**Don't know how to spell it...**) It was huge, bigger than any other garage _combined_. It was pretty awesome. Then...I saw the sleigh. Man oh man, it was like a little space pod except it was pulled by Reindeer.

I went up to one of them and started petting them as they nuzzled into my jacket. "Aww how cute!" Tooth said making me chuckle a little. "So," I faced North, "you ready for ride?" Awwhh yeah I was! "But ehh...I thought he was goin' alone?" "He is Bunny, but I figure we drop him off instead." Drop me off? Where? I started walking up to North. "Uh, where exactly are we going?" Sandy started using his dream dust and created a map.

All I could figure out was that there were trees, lots of them. I saw a tree fort. Wait, what? A tree fort? Why in all places would there be a random tree fort in the middle of the forest where anything could happen? "Is that a tree fort?" I asked acting like I didn't know what it was. "Why yes, you see, it's a long story, but I cut it in half." Oh boy, story time... "The Daughter of Earth was born with a great heart, bigger than life and stronger and stone. One day, her parents went to check on her while she was taking one of those naps that babies do, and they found out that her dream, it was destroyed by Pitch. He had put a curse on her that would make her be able to control every single dream in the whole entire not in a good way. Her parents had no cure for that so, they abandoned her into the woods where pitch and no one else could find her. That was until then, I found her. She was in poor condition. Fatigue, starvation, everything. After we took her in and made her healthy again, I offered her to stay with us, but she declined. She didn't want to harm anyone. But when we heard about you, you were the one and only one who could talk to her, it's because of your gift of winter to the children. Even though she is now 18, she is still considered a child. And since you bring one of the most happiest time of the year to them, you're the only one who could help her join us." Wow, she had it tough. Pretty tough if you ask me.

"That poor thing," Tooth began as she got closer to the magical map, "she couldn't live anywhere because of her curse. So she just made a tree fort out of old wood from under the snow." "Jack, we must go now." With that said, I nodded and hoped onto the crazy sleigh. "Buckle up!" North said climbing into the sleigh. "But where are the bloody seat belts?" Bunny began to panic. "Haha! That was just expression!" I chuckled under my breath.

As I hear the whip of the handles going into the reindeer, I got ready for flight and just in case, got my cane ready. "Hold on!" North said signaling to the Fuzzballs to get ready and open the gates. we began to take off and as we lifted up into they winter sky, I can see the horizon lights, glistening in the sunrise. Heh, I forgot it was the morning...

After a couple hours of flying we finally reached my destination. I could see the fort just over hundred steps away. I looked around to see Sandy sleeping and Bunny, well, he was clutching onto the sleigh, causing scratch marks on it. Then...he fainted. "Jack," I looked up at North, "she's just up at that tree fort. Be safe, be careful." "I will." I responded as I hopped off the red sleigh and started walking towards the fort. North flew away leaving me clueless onto how I am going to do this. How am I? I wonder if she's even there. Well...it's now, or.. ehh now..

**~ Soooo? How was it? Jack finally realized why he had to go alone on this mission AND why The Daughter of Earth is so lonely. Will he be able to get along with her? will he ever get her to join him and save the children of the world? Or will his nightmares come true? (His nightmares will be mentioned in more details soon.) And will I ever stop asking questions at the end of each chapter? The answer is NO! Review and favorite please for more! P.S. I'm on my next chapter right now so I'll upload another one soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Autumn

**~Awwhhhhh shanp! Jack has to meet The Daughter of Earth Now! Oooooohhhhhhh! Oh, and sorry for not posting this chapter up for a while. My computer crashed ALL week and I couldn't get it going. Please forgive me! Okay, so this is where he-**

**Jack: SHUT UP! DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Me: Wait..How did yo-**

**Jack: ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE!**

**Me: Please enjoy then :/**

I walked up the mini white mountain until I came up to a little river. There was very little sightings of grass and plants around it until I saw a human figure. I just stared at what it was doing. They were making plants come up from under the freezing snow. I blown away. This person must have amazing talent. I quietly took a couple more steps towards the body until I stopped when I heard some mumblings of words...more like lyrics. "Up on the hill across the blue lake...I still remember how it all changed...Don't you worry, don't you worry child..."

She had an amazing voice. Just like an angel.I've never heard someone song like that before, even for someone I barely know. I shook my head and continued towards her once more. "Uh..Excu-" she quickly turned around and pointed an arrow at my head. Woah, she has fast reflexes. I placed my hands up so they were in front of my face like I was going to be arrested for something. I stared at the figure, examining it as if I was looking for clues to an investigation.

She had long, long, LONG dirty blond hair that probably went to her knees. Her eyes were grey in the dark, but blue in the light. She was wearing an orange, worn out, and ripped up dress with a long blue cape the helped her warm up. It looked like she had no shoes. I'm not alone anymore. I had to admit, I feel sorta...warm when I stared into her eyes. It feels like I've met her before, more than once. But I don't remember, I really don't remember much about anything actually..

"Wait, I'm here to help you, I don't want to harm you in any way. Please lower your arrow." I guess she didn't hear me because the arrow was still pointing at my head.

"Please, I really don't want to hurt you..I want to help."

She still didn't listen to me and she scowled at my words like it was the smell of cow manure.

"What!? You think I'm lying!?" I snapped back, causing her to step back, but still pointing the arrow at my head.

"Yeah, I do think you're lying, like the other hundreds of people like you who don't even care about me. Who don't think I'm here...who..who don't believe in me..." She trailed off.

"Wait, wha-"

"Don't act like an idiot! You know no one can see me! No one believes in me! No one cares about the Earth, not one, single, human being! But I-I'm the only thing keeping everyone alive..." she trailed off again, leaving a confused look on my face.

"...I'm just a forgotten memory...an accident..."

I looked at her saddened face as she looked away quickly lowering her arrow. I lowered my arms and stared at her. I could see tears start streaming down her red rosy cheeks.

"Just go! You've caused a lot of trouble for me today, and I don't want some freak coming near me." she yelled walking the opposite direction from me.

I got out of my trance and started jogging up to her. Once I finally got up to her, she looked at me in disgust.

"I told you to leave! What part of 'leave' don't you understand!?"

"Ouch, that hurts for someone who just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help. In fact, I don't even want _any _help because all it leads up to-"

She couldn't finish. It was like she was stuck on a word she couldn't get out. Why won't she trust me, or _anyone_?

"Leads up to what?" I finally asked. She looked at me with anger. "Why would you care? You'll probably just go off with you're own life and act life I'm just a dead racoon." She turned around so I couldn't see her tears again.

"Why would you say that? You don't even know me."

She turned around, but still looked at the ground. She let out a huge sigh and slowly looked up at me until I was met with the sparkling, grey eyes she had on her beautiful, yet pale face. "But I _do _know you. You're Jack Frost. The Guardian of Winter."

How does she know me? I started breathing a little faster and looked at her, stunned at her knowledge about me.

"H-How did you-"

"Know your name? Well..." she looked at the ground again, "being the Daughter of Earth, and a Guardian, you know your fellow peers and what they do." She giggled a little too.

"Plus when my parents abandoned me, they left me nothing but a pillow, a blanket, and a book of all the Guardians that the Man in the Moon have chosen. Each time new Guardians are chosen , a new page adds on. And recently, actually this morning, I saw you Jack," she held up the book that looked like a dictionary, "and once you came here, I barely knew a single thing about you."

She gave me the book and sighed once more. I looked at the book, studying the cover, the back, flipping through each page until I found myself. She looked on with me at the page with what looked like me except that in life, I looked cuter than a piece of paper.

I tried to look for a description of me and my life, but I couldn't find it. I handed it back the her and sighed. "Hey look, I'm sorry for acting like a crazy 8-year-old who didn't get any candy. I don't really trust people." She placed the book in what looked like a bag that was over her shoulder.

"Can we start over?" I asked, obviously sounding like a desperate puppy. I stretched out my hand out for her to shake.

She seemed hesitant at first, glancing cautiously at my hand and then at me, but then she gave in and finally accepted.

"Sure." she smiled.

"Uhh, is there something I can call you instead of 'Daughter of Earth'?"

She looked at me and nodded with happiness. "Yeah." She said.

I smiled as I saw her face suddenly lighted up like a lightbulb.

"Call me Autumn."

**~ Oh...well...that was a pleasant meeting...anyway. Jack figured out how she knows him, but still doesn't know how she seems to be familiar. And now, he calls her Autumn! What a neat name! (That's why I picked it!) Will their friendship stay at a level that's equal, or will it shift? Plus, How was this chapter!? Don't think it, type it as a review! Give me some tips like people have done and I'll get better. Au revoir! Mah peeps! To be continued...**


End file.
